


Tie the Knot

by VikLovesFeet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M, Shibari, Smut, bratva Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikLovesFeet/pseuds/VikLovesFeet
Summary: Yuuri has to teach VIktor how to tie a knot, Viktor just wants to tietheknot.





	Tie the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Had the pleasure of being apart of the Shibari zine! This is my piece, finally <3

“Where is he?” Viktor growled, his grip tightening on the arms of his chair, his knuckles turning white. The room stays quiet, they know if their answer isn’t  _ “we found him, boss,” _ they’ll likely be dismissed right then and there. And dismissed is the nice way to put it.

“Somebody find Katsuki,” and when no one moves, “now!” The chain around Viktor’s neck weighs heavy, it’s not the gold plated ring but the rejection it carries and Yuuri’s steadfast “no.” 

Everyone scrambles, leaving just Viktor and… “Chris,” Viktor drawls, “shouldn’t you be helping?” The anger drains from his voice, “you’re the only one I’m confident will find him.”

“You’re not as sneaky as you think, darling.”

Viktor’s eyes narrow, “what was that?” No one knows about his and Yuuri’s relationship, he thought that included Christophe.

“Nothing, nothing.” Christophe strolls closer, “I think they’ve got this covered, though.”

Viktor’s form crumbles and he whines out, “he’s making me late to pick up Makkachin from Yura~” A lie. He’ll do anything to get some privacy. “And those idiots!” He spits, irritation slipping back onto his features, “they just let him walk away.”

Christophe’s eyebrows scrunch together, “you’re ridiculous. I’d hardly say they let him just  _ walk  _ away, they were incapacitated... Katsuki broke free, we underestimate him constantly.”

Viktor only  _ just  _ keeps the proud smile off his face, biting the inside of his cheek. His Yuuri  _ is _ always underestimated, he’s one of the strongest people Viktor’s ever faced, and that’s saying a lot.

Viktor must not have been able to keep his feelings from his face because Christophe smiles and rolls his eyes, “I’ll go get her.”

This makes Viktor perk up, “wow!” He stands and moves towards Christophe, “you’d do that?” VIktor pushes his friend and right hand man towards the door, “thank you so much.” And as he’s closing the door in Christophe’s face he adds, “Yura has her leash so you just need to bring one thing: your sweet tush. Bye~”

“Wa-”

_ Underestimated…  _ Viktor underestimated Yuuri’s doubts, his anxiety and his loyalty to his career. He didn’t know what Yuuri would say when he asked him to be with Viktor, to spend the rest of his life with him, so he could wake up to Yuuri’s gorgeous smile every morning, so they could rule over St. Petersburg together. He hadn’t known Yuuri would tell him no. Would say that it’s too risky and that his bosses would find him and drag him back home.

Viktor presses his thumbs to his lips, his fingers twined together and takes a deep breath. “You can come out now,  _ solnyshko _ .” Nothing. “Oh!” A lighthearted laugh, “silly me!” Viktor strolls over to the closet and pulls the door open with a flourish, “guess you can’t let yourself out, can you ?”

Katsuki Yuuri stares back with an unimpressed glare and Viktor loves the look of his Yuuri with something shoved in his mouth, and maybe he imagines those sweet lips wrapped around something other than his tie.

A smile curls onto Viktor’s face, “you’re like a present for me to unwrap!” He sinks into a crouch, “were you worried that they’d find you in here, my Yuuri.”

Viktor reaches out to run his fingers along Yuuri’s jaw but the latter jerks away from his touch. Viktor pouts, “I would  _ never _ let them see you like this, my eyes only.” He winks and Yuuri’s exasperated groan is muffled.

Viktor wraps an arm around Yuuri and hauls him up by the rope around his wrists, they’re not well-crafted knots but they hold, and Yuuri stumbles onto his feet and trudges after Viktor. Viktor pulls him into the gallery and pushes him onto the chaise, “I  _ do  _ love the color red on you.”

Yuuri’s glare is unrelenting, and Viktor chuckles, “oh, you don’t mean that.” Viktor undoes his waist coat and lays it over the back of the desk chair, “I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen now, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows raise, but other than that he sits perfectly still, his shoulder pulled back tight and unyielding where his hands are tied.

“You’re going to leave behind all that yakuza business. Let Mari handle it,” he adds idly, “she’s much tougher than you anyway… and you can come be my pet. Wouldn’t you like that darling?” He leans forward kissing the junction of Yuuri’s neck and jaw.

Viktor closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, taking in Yuuri’s smell, the smell of sulfur and dashi. It’s not a nice smell but it’s a Yuuri smell and it reminds Viktor of how hard Yuuri works so that he can provide for his mother and father, even when he doesn’t have to.

Viktor’s senses are overtaken with a searing pain as Yuuri’s skull smashes into his. Viktor stumbles back, his spine arches on impact as he hits the floor, and Yuuri stands over him letting the ropes fall from his wrists and tugging the knot from the tie pulling his lips tight.

“You don’t know when to shut up do you?” The rasp in his voice makes Viktor’s chest sink with  _ want _ .

Viktor looks up at him under hooded eyes, “you’re incredible,  _ solnyshko _ .” Yuuri steps between his splayed legs and presses a foot to Viktor’s groin, Viktor gasps and coils around Yuuri’s leg, pressing his face into his knee and holding onto his leg like a lifeline. “Stay with me, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighs heavily and then says, “no.” And just like that, he turns to leave the room.

Viktor springs to his feet, “no? Again with that?” He grabs Yuuri’s wrist in an attempt to spin him and pin Yuuri against the wall, but Yuuri had been anticipating this and spins into Viktor’s grip, twisting his wrist as he goes to loosen Viktor’s hold and instead pins Viktor’s arm to his own back. Viktor winces but a full body shudder runs through him from Yuuri’s hold.

“Did you want me to hurt you,  _ Vitya _ ?” Yuuri pushes and meets no resistance, VIktor falls to his knees, his back to Yuuri.

“Yes,” and it’s drawn out in a soft sigh. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Yuuri walks to pick up the rope that bound his hands, inspects it’s length and drops it back to the floor, “where do you have more rope?” 

Viktor’s head whips to look at him with wide eyes, his throat bobs with a swallow, “uh.. um, in the closet you were in.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but gives a soft smile, “right.” He returns quickly with a bundle of rope, “stay still for me.”

“Will this change anything?” Viktor asks hopefully.

“I can’t give you everything, Vitya.” Yuuri says, his breath brushing against Viktor’s ear as he pulls the rope tight. His white shirt bunches underneath the rope, only held closed at the seams by the buttons but giving Yuuri a brilliant view of his milky skin. He runs his fingers down Viktor’s chest and over the knots, and Viktor leans into his touch.

“I will take whatever I can. Anything you  _ will  _ give.”

“Isn’t what we have enough?” Yuuri asks as he circles around Viktor. “Having those idiots grab me and throw me in your shitty little dungeon?” The rope intricately weaving in and out of itself to keep Viktor’s arms to his torso.

“You weren't there long.”

“I didn’t need their grubby little hands all over me.” Yuuri’s smile grows predatory, teasing “what would you have done if they had their way with me, Vitya, I know your men can be disgusting animals.”

Viktor’s body tenses, the calm Yuuri’s touch had put into him leaving in one fell swoop, “I’d fucking rip them apart.”

“Shh,” Yuuri pulls and grips the rope in one hand so he can brush the bangs from Viktor’s face. He places a kiss between Viktor’s brows and Viktor closes his eyes to cherish the chaste touch.

It’s rare to see Yuuri so vulnerable, so open and willing to give so much. Unlike Viktor who offers Yuuri a look into his soul every time they’re together, who is he kidding, his men must know about them after all.

“It will never be enough, not until I can be with you every morning, cook for you, raise beautiful puppies with you,” Viktor gets a dreamy look in his eyes, “kill for you, fall asleep holding you close.”

Yuuri doesn’t answer, instead looping the rope around Viktor’s thigh and back around, “you look good in red as well.”

Viktor bites into his bottom lip, a beautiful pink painted across his cheeks as Yuuri finishes him with one last knot.

“This is how you tie a knot, Vitya.” He admires his work, a diamond pattern across Viktor’s chest, his arms pulled tight to his sides. Viktor looks at him with hunger in his eyes.

Yuuri slides a hand into his silver hair and pulls, and Viktor arches into the touch, his stomach tight with anticipation. 

“What do you want? Not tomorrow, not the day after. What do you want, right  _ now _ ?” Yuuri asks.

“I want you.”

“That’s right. And how do you want me?”

“I want to taste you,  _ please _ ,” and Viktor would melt into the floor if Yuuri wasn’t holding him up.

“Hmm…” he tortures Viktor with contemplation, “alright.” With his free hand he undoes his pants and pulls his cock out, still soft, “why don’t you get me in the mood.” He releases Viktor’s hair and Viktor’s left to hold himself up.

It’s more difficult without his hands but he makes do with his mouth, he  _ knows  _ Yuuri, they’ve been together for years, Viktor knows the ins and outs of Yuuri’s body probably better than he knows it himself.

He takes Yuuri’s cock into his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue, like this it’s easy to fit the entire length into his mouth and he sucks gently, moaning around him. He feels Yuuri slowly get hard, the warmth of Viktor’s mouth encouraging. He peaks up at Yuuri under his eyelashes, Yuuri’s staring down at him, expression heavy with lust and when Viktor pulls back Yuuri is fully hard, he marvels at the perfect curve of Yuuri’s cock.

“Tired already?”

“Of you? Never.”

“God, you really don’t know when to shut up,” but Yuuri’s smiling a bright smile and Viktor’s  _ so  _ in love. “Let me help you with that.”

“Please do.”

Yuuri takes ahold of Viktor’s head again, this time pushing himself into Viktor’s mouth, “there’s nothing better than this sweet mouth of yours when the only noises it’s making are around my cock.” He moves slowly letting Viktor adjust to his length and Viktor swallows around him, easing his gag reflex.

Viktor doesn’t mind when Yuuri starts talking like this, in fact, quite the opposite, he enjoys it immensely. But in the moment he wants to scream, wants to talk and tell Yuuri that he could have this mouth forever, if it meant they could be together everyday and not just a couple times a year.

Yuuri holds Viktor’s head as he thrusts into his mouth again and again, Viktor moans around Yuuri trying to suck deeper but Yuuri holds him back. Viktor’s cock strains against his zipper, it’s suffocating.

They hear the door clicking open and slamming shut in the next room. Yuuri freezes. “Boss?” Someone lets themselves into Viktor’s office next door and a smirk grows on Yuuri’s face. “He’s not here,” the footman says, they must be on the phone.

Yuuri pulls out and leans down just so he can lick into Viktor’s mouth, kissing his lips and then biting into the bottom one hard. Viktor barely suppresses a whimper.

When Yuuri straightens back up he says, “quite a terrible thing if they were to hear us in here… find you like this.”

“Mmm,” Viktor can barely be stirred to care, he just wants Yuuri, he grinds up looking for contact, anything. “Please Yuuri~” He whispers, their intruder be damned.

“Oh?” His eyebrows go up, “should I invite them in here than?”

“I don’t care, just fuck me,” he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue obscenely, drool spills off the tip of his tongue and onto the floor.

“Fuck,” Yuuri’s pulled back in unable to keep his cool facade, he pushes back into Viktor’s mouth. If anyone interrupts them, Yuuri’s sure to put a bullet in their skull, despite his previous tease.

Viktor tries to reach for Yuuri, to hold onto the thick thighs, but the ropes keep his arms locked into his sides. He can feel the rope through his shirt, already leaving marks on his wrists where it has direct contact, he loves it.

They hear the door open and close again, leaving them alone once more.

Yuuri falls to his knees and maneuvers around the rope to unzip Viktor’s pants and pull his hard cock out. Viktor only has a second of relief before Yuuri flips him over, the way he lands isn’t comfortable but Yuuri’s doesn’t seem to be worried, Viktor can barely think straight anyway. 

Unable to support himself with his hands, Viktor’s knees press into the floor holding some of his weight, but the brunt of it is on his shoulders, he twists his head to look back at Yuuri, only seeing him just out of the corner of his eye.

Yuuri pulls Viktor’s switchblade from his ankle strap and flicks it open, “why do you need such a big knife, Vitya? Compensating for something?”

Viktor huffs, “you know I’m not.”

Yuuri seems pleased with the answer, “no, you’re not.” He slices through Viktor’s pants, cutting until there’s a decent sized hole, Yuuri had meant to be careful but honestly, he loves leaving marks on Viktor. Blood seeps from Viktor’s cheek where Yuuri accidentally sliced through his skin and not just the pants.

“Oops,” Yuuri palms Viktor’s ass, giving it a squeeze and then a hard smack before licking the trail of blood that drips down to stain his now ruined pants leg.

Viktor hisses, “these are designer, Yuuri. You owe me a new pair.”

“Mhm, sure.” Yuuri promises, but he’s more interested in the pretty pink hole presenting itself to him and he dives in for his treat. He tosses the knife aside and holds Viktor’s cheeks apart with both hands, licking a stripe from Viktor’s balls and up to his hole.

“G- god, yeeesss~” Viktor melts, the hard floor forgotten. As Yuuri licks into him Viktor feels the ropes constricting his chest, making it hard to breathe deep. And Viktor  _ needs  _ to breathe.

Soon enough Yuuri’s adding a finger in with his tongue and Viktor is lost in pleasure, a puddle of a man. Viktor doesn’t bother counting Yuuri’s fingers as he fucks them into him, he could care less, what he cares about is being full.

“Yuuri,” he slurs out, “just fuck me!”

“Uh uh,” and Viktor can tell Yuuri’s just barely keeping his composure. “What’s the magic word,  _ pakhan _ .”

The title sends a shiver through Viktor, “ _ now! _ ” He growls out.

Yuuri just chuckles but obliges, Viktor only has to mourn the loss of Yuuri’s touch for a moment before his hand is back on Viktor’s hip and he can feel the tip of Yuuri’s cock against his entrance. He goes stiff at the first push but then relaxes into the floor as Yuuri goes deeper, his sweet voice singing praises in his first language.

“Yuuri… uuun~ What?” He wants to say  _ what are you saying? _ but he can’t get the rest of the words out,  _ let me hear you _ , he wants to beg.

Yuuri’s breathing is heavy, “Vi- Vitya, you’re so… so beautiful.” And when he grabs onto Viktor’s arms for more leverage to plunge deeper Viktor screams. “I’m… I’m gonna come.”

Viktor pulls in a sharp breath, trying to gain a semblance of composure, “s- so soon?” He failed.

“Ah, well I… mmm, it’s been a while.” Yuuri’s thrusts have slowed down so they could have this conversation and Viktor’s itching for more, pushing back against Yuuri, but Yuuri holds him in place.

“I saw you a couple days ago. R- Remember? When you broke my heart?”

Yuuri pushed into Viktor  _ hard  _ and if that was supposed to be a punishment Viktor wanted more.

“I meant… ahh, since  _ I  _ fucked  _ you. _ ”

“Whatever, I d- don’t  _ fu _ cking care, just t- touch me!”

Yuuri picks up the pace again, reaching around to wrap a hand around Viktor’s cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Viktor had hit cloud nine and when he came he saw white behind his eyelids.

Yuuri finished right after him, slumping over his body and breathing against his neck.

They didn’t stay like that for long, Viktor’s body finally starting to ache from the ropes, he pushed back against Yuuri’s and only received a groan. “Yuuri,” he breathed out.

“Mm.”

“Untie me, you’re killing my wrists.”

Yuuri pulls himself up, “oh. Sorry,” he grumbs and rolls onto his back to tuck himself back in. He plucks the knife up again and moves back over Viktor to cut him loose, and once Viktor is freed he takes a deep breath and stretches out his arms.

When he looks down at himself, Viktor sighs, “you made a mess.”

Yuuri had laid back down, now he looks over at Viktor and gives him a once over. “Yeah, you look awful.”

They look at each other, Viktor tries to maintain a glare and Yuuri attempts to keep his nonchalance but they both break quickly, cracking smiles and giggling. Not quite the sight of two very powerful men, but when they’re alone together they can afford it.

Viktor pulls his pants off and lays next to Yuuri in just his shirt and socks. His fingers twine with Yuuri’s and they just lay there in silence for a moment, until Viktor dares to break it.

“Yuuri…” he prepares to be turned down again, to pick the pieces of his heart back up and move on, then he says, “stay with me. Please.”

Viktor peaks at him from the corner of his eye but Yuuri doesn’t look at him, doesn’t even look surprised. A soft smile touches his lips and Viktor’s heart does a flip. 

“Yeah, okay.”

“Ah, I knew it. Just thought- wait, what?” Viktor sits up and leans on his hand into Yuuri’s space, “say that again?”

Yuuri’s trying to be cool but is mouth pulls up into the brightest smile, “I said,” he giggles around his words, “‘yeah, okay.’”

Viktor falls on him, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing all over his face.

Yuuri’s laughing with the most beautiful crinkle to his eyes when the door hits the wall with a thud. The two men look up just in time to be tackled by a huge fluff of brown.

“Look what we have here,” Christophe says, when he notices Viktor’s state of dress, “oh wow… what  _ do  _ we have here?” He smirks.

“Uh… it’s not what it looks like,” Yuuri tries.

“We’re getting married!” Viktor shouts.

Yuuri’s “w- what?!” Gets covered by Christophe’s exclamation of “ _ que c’est beau! _ ”

“That’s not what I said,” Yuuri tries again, but Christophe is still talking, pulling his half naked friend into a hug, “what wonderful news  _ mon ami!” _

“Seriously?” Yuuri asks flabbergasted. Yuuri takes a moment to come to terms with his fate, “yeah, alright,” he shrugs and lets himself be pulled into the hug as well.

_ Stay Close to me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Solnyshko: Little Sun (endearment - russian)  
Pakhan: Leader of the Russian Mafia/Bratva (russian)  
Que c’est beau: How beautiful! (french)  
Mon ami: My friend (french)


End file.
